The Return of the Blonde
by Dracelmire1808
Summary: I was once a writer here too, I was Linelle of Sweetest Tragedy and I have decided to change my accnt and start a new fanfic for the better...It's about TasuzaXPete and OC's Original Characters to spice up everything.... So prepare you're Tickle bones!


The Return of the Blonde

**The Return of the Blonde**

**Disclaimer: Dracelmire**

This is another fanfic of mine...

This is a new AU of Ginban Kaleidoscope…

Reviews and flames are welcome here…

Uhmm….

My fanfic is a humor-romance fic…

There would be some lemon and lime here…

Well I'm more on the genre of humor…

Because I think I have a lot of humor… LOL…

There would be OCs of course…

Hehehehe…

Oh yeah…

You'll be warned if there is a lemon or lime scene within any of my chapters…

Acknowledgement…

Dan Kyle is my editor so give her a round of applause…

(Clap clap clap)

In this chappy there will be a little bit of lemon.

So…

I'll get start on my 1st Chappy then…

**It's Pete the Blonde!!**

As he awoken from his long slumber. Pete Pumps is at the Mei Jun's Hospital, one of the five star hospitals in Montreal, Canada.

He remembers his memories of Tasuza Sakurano.

He was not sure if she really does exist or something but he dearly hopes so…

He sat up from his bed and then suddenly, someone entered the room without knocking.

"Pete!! You're awake!! Wait… I'll call Daddy" said the brown headed girl…

She is Mischelle, Pete's elder sister. She has brown hair and green eyes. Her hair is straight and curls up at the end.

Pete glanced at the nearby window and watched the people come back and forth from the hospital to the hospital's pharmacy just around the corner.

Then there goes a loud slam on the door. It appeared to be Pete's Dad.

"Pete!! You're awake!! You're eyes!! It's open!!" said Pete's Dad cheerfully.

"Pete… It has been one month. I miss you" said Mischelle as tears rolled down her smooth face.

"I miss you too guys… Come on… Don't cry… Both of you knows that I hate it when you're crying…" said Pete as he looked at everyone.

"Hey… where's my little sister?" asked Pete.

"Zinnia is at school…" answered Mischelle as she sniffed.

"Oh… I want to go home now…" said Pete turning to his Father.

"Okay… I'll talk to the doctor 1st" said by Mr. Pumps as he kissed Pete's forehead then walked towards the door.

"Okay Pete… Have you dreamt of something while you're unconscious?" asked Mischelle as she sits at the chair beside Pete's bed.

"Well… I didn't have a nightmare because I have not dreamt of you…" teased Pete.

"You haven't changed a bit, eh?"

"How could I change? I slept for over a month, dummy"

"You little twerp!! Do you want to have a piece of me?!" said Mischelle as she stood.

"A piece of you? Well that's a good idea but I can't reap you just to have a piece of you, Ms. Ugliness"

"You're as sarcastic as you always have been little twerp"

"Oh come on Mischy… Tell me something I don't know… Hahahaha" teased Pete.

"Well… I missed teasing her" spoke Pete to himself.

"Why you Little Rascal!! I'm going to kill you!!" said Mischelle as she jumped to the bed. Pete dodge her punch and fall down to the side of the bed. He quickly stood up before Mischelle body slams him.

"Calm down Mischy… You're acting like a gorilla again" said Pete while giggling… and then he laughed out loud.

Thirty minutes later, Pete is beside Mischelle in the back seat of their car. Their father is driving merrily from the driver's seat. They are going to the Pump's Mansion. Pete is a member of one of the richest family in Montreal, Canada.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you Pete… There are many guests that will be staying at our house for a week… It's for Dad's business… Dad's business partners brought their family too so they will occupy all the guest rooms… but…"

"But what?" asked Pete.

"There's a girl who will be living with us for three years… She is a famous beautiful ice skater… She became popular while you're comatosed… Her manager is a good friend of Dad and asked if we can take care of her and let her live with us for three years. Dad agreed so…"

"So what?"

"Since the entire guest rooms are occupied… and someone is already sleeping with me and dad in our room…. You'll share you're room with her"

"Wow… I'll sleep with a girl"

"Don't you ever think about touching her!!"

"Hmmm… That's a great idea sis… Hahahaha!!"

The Pump's mansion is at the top of a mountain. At the end of a forest. It's a two hour ride from the city.

It's already seven o'clock in the evening when they arrived home. Pete opened the door and was greeted by their 20 maids, a butler, his Little Sister's Nanny, six of his father's 10 Body guards and some of the guests.

"Hello everybody!! It's nice to be back!!" shouted Pete.

"Welcome home Young Master" they all greeted.

Pete rushed up to his room to greet 'this girl' he'll share room with. But unfortunately, she was not there.

"Oh well… I'll greet her at dinner time then" said Pete.

Pete then went to the rooftop.

"I miss going here" spoke Pete to himself as he hold the doorknob to open.

He opened the door, walked inside, closes the door and locked it so no one would disturb him. As he turns around, he saw a girl staring at him. She seems to be very surprised when she saw Pete.

The girl has a beautiful twin tailed indigo hair fluttering to the evening air.

"Pete… Is that…. Is that you?!" asked the girl.

"Tasuza?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"What a reaction Pete…" said Tasuza with one eyebrow up.

"Well… You supposed to be in Japan…"

"Well as you can see I'm here now"

"Wait a minute… My sister told me that I'll be sharing my room with a famous ice skater… Do you know her? And more importantly… Have you seen her? I've been searching for her"

"It's me Pete… I'm the one who'll share you're room with"

"Impossible… My sister said that I would be sharing my room with a BEATIFUL FAMOUS ice skater… Get it? A BEATIFUL FAMOUS ice skater… and more importantly… she's BEAUTIFUL"

"Do you want to have a piece of me?! You Canadian Parasite?!"

"Oh why would I want to have a piece of you? I'm not a reaper!! Well I can be a raper if you want… hehehe"

"Its not raper Pete… It's rapist… You're a Canadian but you don't know that? Sheez"

"Well actually Tasuza… I said that so that it would rhyme to reaper… Get it?! Reaper? Raper?... Geez Tasuza… Where's you're sense of humor?"

"Humor eh?... Do you want a tomato? Get it? Humor? Tomato?"

"Oh come on Tasuza, it doesn't rhyme…Try harder"

Dinner time…

Pete is sitting beside Tasuza at the long table. At his right is his Little sister Zinnia who happens to be very clingy at him. At his left is Tasuza and at the front of Tasuza is Mischelle who happens to be one seat away from her father.

"So the two of you known each other… Since when?" asked Mischelle.

"One month ago" Tasuza and Pete replied.

"That's impossible… You're at coma 1 month ago Pete" asked by the confused Mischelle.

"Well let's just say that my soul parted with my body and found myself possessing this girl's body"

"But I'm the one who controls my own body… He kept on bugging me everyday"

"I saw her naked" revealed Pete.

"WHAT?!" shouted Mischelle and Zinnia.

"You pervert!! You still remember that?"

"But of course!! Why wouldn't I? I'm a man too you know"

"So you have been fantasizing my body eh?!"

"Well you can put it that way" teased Pete.

Tasuza grabbed a tomato from the basket of fruits and then forced Pete to eat one.

"I give up! I give up!"

"Hehehehe" Said Tasuza with a devious smile on her face.

Sleepy time…

Pete is dressed with… Uhmm… hehehe… let's get it sexy…

Pete is dressed with black boxer shorts and topless showing his abs which he looked very sexy. Tasuza is wearing a simple red night dress.

"Hey Tasuza… aren't you going to bed?" asked Pete as he walks towards Tasuza at the balcony.

"I'll go to bed when you're already asleep parasite"

"Tasuza…. I missed you" said Pete as he walks towards Tasuza.

Tasuza was… of course… shock.

"I'm not kidding… I really missed you" said Pete as he slowly wraps his arms to Tasuza, hugging her from her back.

"Me…. Me… Me too… Pete" said Tasuza as she blushed.

Tasuza's heart is poundering. Poundering with delight 'cause finally, she's in the arms of the one she love. (Artay: It's time to confess you're feelings Tasuza!!)

"Uhmm… Pete…"

"Tasuza… I love you"

Tasuza was then super shocked with the sudden confession of Pete.

"Pete I… "

"You what? "

"I'm…"

"If you're just going to tell me that you don't have any feelings for me… It's better if you would just shut up Tasuza"

"No… It's not that…"

"So you love me too?"

"Uhmm…. Ye-yeah"

"So you're my Girl friend now?"

"I'll think about it"

"May I court you then?"

"Sure…"

"Can I hug you for more minutes?"

"Sure Pete"

"Uhmm…."

"Yes Pete?"

Pete turned Tasuza around so they will face each other.

"Can I kiss you?" said Pete as he lowered down his face.

"Uhmm… Uhh… I don't know… I uhh-"

Pete cut Tasuza by kissing her. Tasuza responded to Pete's intimate kiss. Then they began to kiss passionately as they slowly walk towards Pete's bed. Pete then started to trail kisses from the corner of Tasuza's jaw to her cheeks and down to her neck which made Tasuza shivered with excitement. Pete broke the kiss and pushed Tasuza down to the bed. Pete lay on top of Tasuza and started kissing her again. He licked Tasuza's lips for entrance which she agreed. Tasuza's thoughts battled if she would ask Pete to stop or not but she was sensually bothered as his tongue played hers. Tasuza didn't notice that her dress was pulled up exposing her white panty.

Pete began to trail down kisses again. From her cheeks, to her lips, to her neck, then down to her shoulder. Pete the suddenly took off Tasuza's clothes and began kissing her again. Tasuza was surprised but cant protest to stop Pete from doing what he seems to be doing.

Pete started to give Tasuza rough kisses while he fondle Tasuza's right breast. He trailed down kisses again. From her lips, to her neck, to her shoulder then down to her breast. He began sucking Tasuza's hardened nipple while his right hand trailed down to her panty. Pete's penis grew hard bulging from his boxers. (He has no brief on… meow). He then rubbed his hardened penis to Tasuza's crotch making her moan. His right hand fondled Tasuza's right breast as he started to suck the other. He rubbed his penis to Tasuza's crotch slowly 'till a wet spot formed to Tasuza's panty.

Eight minutes later the door suddenly was opened. Pete and Tasuza forgot to close the door earlier 'cause if they did, no one should have caught them on act.

"I'm sorry!!" said Mischelle then she quickly closed the door.

Outside the room.

"Oh my… My Little brother is making out with the most famous figure skater in the world… should I tell dad?" spoke Mischelle to herself as she walks away from Pete's room.

Inside the room.

Pete jumped out of Tasuza and grabbed her dress from the ground and immediately gave it to her.

"I'm very sorry Tasuza… I didn't know what got into me… I'm really sorry… I-" Pete was cut off when Tasuza kissed him.

"It's okay Pete… I'm the one to blame 'cause I didn't stop you…"

"Okay then… You're to blame! Why didn't you stop me?! You really want me to get into trouble, don't you!?"

"What the hell… I'm going to kill you Canadian Parasite!!"

"Waaaaaaaaaahh!! I never knew you're a killer! A murderer!! Waaaaaahhhhhh!! I love a killer!! Get me out of here!!" shouted Pete as he runs towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going parasite?!" said Tasuza as she grabs Pete by the hand and pulled him in.

"What the hell… "

Tasuza hugged Pete tightly.

"You won't get away from me Pete!! Bwahahaha!!"

"I want my mommy!!"

"Hahahaha!! "

Pete then turns around to face Tasuza.

"You just want me to kiss you again eh?... And what's with that? I can feel you're boobies at my chest… huwaw… I never knew your breast was real… hahahaha!!"

"What are you trying to say?! Huh?!... what-" Tasuza was again cut by Pete by kissing her.

Then the door was AGAIN opened and it appeared to be Pete's Dad. (Symnytryx: oh no!!).

"Uhhh… " said Pete's Dad. He cant believe what he sees infront of him. Tasuza, with no clothes on (she forgot to wear her clothes!!) is kissed by Pete that is topless.

"Uhmmm… Dad… Privacy please" requested Pete.

"I'm sorry… " Pete's Dad Quickly shut the door closed.

Outside.

"Oh my… My Son is making out with the most famous figure skater… The Ten Billion Dollar Beauty… " said Pete's dad while walking away from Pete's room.

Inside the room.

"Pete… What did you say that to you're Dad? What if he thinks that we are making out?" said Tasuza giggling.

"Why? Aren't we making out? " said Pete. Then he kissed Tasuza again.

"Oh… You little rascal" said Tasuza with a sweet voice as she was drag by Pete's kisses. They waltz around the room kissing passionately.

End of Chapter 1

Well… What do you think bout my 1st chappy?...

Isn't it great?.. Huh? Huh?

Reviews please.

Nyok…


End file.
